mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
Wario is a malicious, often dastardly rival of Mario. Since his first appearance in S''uper Mario Land 2: 6 Gold Coins'', he and his brother Waluigi stir up trouble in the Mushroom Kingdom, like taking over castles and tricking the Mario Bros. On rare occasions though, Wario isn't trying anything evil, such as in the Mario Kart races. He is first a Heavy weight racer in the 2nd game (Mario Kart 64), and has since then been in every following installment, including Mario Kart Wii. Although Wario is supposed to be playing fair in kart races, he has a tendency to mock and intimidate other players, like calling the "loser" in Mario Kart Wii... he can be very cruel... Characteristics Wario is a lot fatter than Mario, and his signature colors are yellow and purple. His mustache is long and zig-zagging, and he has a large pink nose and pointy ears. He wears white gloves, purple overalls, a yellow undershirt, and a yellow cap with a "W" initial at the front. Wario also wears spiky green shoes. Background Wario is some sort of 'bad' version of Mario. His name even means bad In Japanese. He first appeared in Super Mario Land 2 as a boss. He's acquired so much treasure from his previous hunting exploits and mini-games that he's started mining his own crazy roller-coaster of a gold mine. He resides at the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario and friends. He has been the main character of a few games, including Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land, Wario Land 2, Wario Land 3, Wario Land 4, the WarioWare series, Wario World, and Wario Land: Shake It!. His assistant is Waluigi, who is the bad version of Luigi. Stat Bonuses Weight +3, Off-road +3, Mini-turbo +6. Mario Kart Games: This is a list of Mario Kart games Wario has so far been playable in: Mario Kart 64 Mario Kart Super Circuit Mario Kart Double Dash!! Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 8 Mario Kart Wii Trivia *His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". *''Mario Kart 7'' marks the first time in the Mario Kart series where Wario is unlockable, instead of a custom character. *Wario is part of Wario Play and Warioware, a long-lasting series with your favorite fatass, Wario. *Wario is the counterpart of Mario as Waluigi is the counterpart to Luigi. *Wario farts on literally everything since he has such a big ass. Super Mario Land series Wario didn't appear in Super Mario Land. However, in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, Wario takes over Mario's Castle, and he has to get it back. He is the final boss in it, and is battle has three stages, the one where he runs around and tries to smash lamps on his head, the second one where he uses the Carrot, glides through the air, and tries to land on top of him, and the third one where he uses a Fire Flower to shoot fireballs at Mario. In Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, he becomes a treasure-hunter to buy a castle. He learns that the Brown Sugar Gang and Captain Syrup have stolen a statue of Princess Toadstool, and Mario is already hunting for it. He decides to try to find it. In Virtual Boy Wario Land, Wario landed his airplane next to the Aldegara Waterfall and sees some strange creatures entering the falls. He finds some treasure, but it was swallowed in an earthquake. He vows to get revenge. In Wario Land 2, Wario is indestructible. Captain Syrup and the the Pirate Gooms flood his castle and steal his treasure. Wario tries to get his treasure back. In Wario Land 3, Wario finds a magic music box, goes to the mysterious world within. Then, a mysterious oracle tells Wario that he can have his freedom and a lot of treasure if he collects five sacred music boxes. In Wario Land 4, Wario reads a newspaper article about a Legendary Pyramid filled with treasure. When he goes to the Pyramid, he finds a Black Cat that leads him into a chasm in the ground. He tries to steal its treasure and find a way out. In Wario Land: Shake It!, it is discovered that the Shake Dimension is within an Ancient Globe. Its peace is shattered by the Shake King. He also imprisons its inhabitants and steals the Bottomless Coin Sack. Mario Kart series The first Mario Kart game that Wario appeared in was Mario Kart 64. He has low speed and acceleration, but great weight. His personal course is Wario Stadium. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, he is a very heavy character. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Wario's default partner is Waluigi, and he is a heavyweight character. His default kart is the Wario Car, his special item is the Bob-omb, and his personal course is Wario Colosseum. In Mario Kart DS, Wario is a very heavy default character. His personal karts are the Brute, the Standard WR, and the Dragonfly. Wario Stadium is his course in Mario Kart DS. In Mario Kart Wii, Wario is a heavyweight default character. He has good weight and off-road. His kart is the Wario Bike. Wario's Gold Mine is his personal course. In Mario Kart 7, he is an unlockable playable character. He is a heavy-weight and has great speed and weight. He can be unlocked by winning the Flower Cup on 150cc. His track is Wario's Shipyard. In Mario Kart 8, he is a playable heavy-weight default character. His course is Mount Wario, and it is one of the most popular Mario Kart courses. DS Wario Stadium is also a course in Mario Kart 8. Wario's Gold Mine is also a downloadable course in it. He is a very heavy character, and has great weight and speed, but poor acceleration, handling, and grip. In Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. He has very high weight and speed. He also has a few courses, which are Diamond City and Snow Panic. Mario Party series In Mario Party, Wario has a personal level that is one of the hardest in the game. In Mario Party 2, he is one of the main characters, and wants Mario Land to be named Wario Land. In Mario Party 7, Wario's Orb is the Vacuum Orb. It lets Wario steal coins from other characters, and Waluigi can also use it. In Mario Party 4-7, he has two losing animations. Wario World In Wario World, Wario steals a black jewel, and it turns out to be alive and evil. It turns Wario's treasure into monsters and kicks him out of his castle. Wario must travel through huge levels to get to him. Spritelings help him on his journey and give him advice. WarioWare series In WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgame$, he founds a video game company, WarioWare, because of how popular the video game industry is. He and his friends create microgames. They become pretty popular. In Wario Ware Inc. Mega Party Games!, Wario and his friends make more microgames, and there is a multiplayer twist. In WarioWare: Twisted!, Wario and his friends make a lot of tilt-sensitive games after Wario's Game Boy Advance was altered. In WarioWare: Touched!, Wario steals a double-screened gaming device from sewer Guru. He discovers that it is touch-sensitive, and makes a lot of micro-games based off of that mechanic. In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, a Splunk interrupts him while he is eating cake. He steals his cake, and Wario chases him to the Temple of Form. In it, he finds the Form Baton. He incorporates it into his games, and it is a huge hit. In WarioWare: Snapped!, he opens a park called Water Park, and runs it with his friends. His microgames in WarioWare: Snapped! use the DSi camera. In WarioWare: D.I.Y., half of Wario's employees start working for Diamond Software, He hires the owner of a local video game store to help him finish his games and make new ones. In Game and Wario, Wario starts making lengthier mini games that use the Wii U gamepad. Once again, he hires his friends to work for him. Super Mario 64 series Wario did not appear in Super Mario 64 or Super Mario Sunshine. However, he did appear in Super Mario 64 DS, and was one of the four playable characters in it. He, Luigi, and Mario get kidnapped by Bowser. Luigi has to use his Invisibility Cap to get to Chief Chilly, defeat him, and use a key to save Wario. Wario is a very heavy character, and is the slowest, but is the strongest character, and can break black bricks. When he uses a Power Flower, he can become invincible and walk underwater. Wario's Golden Empire Wario owns a massive golden empire which contains two kingdoms all containing gold. Wario's kingdoms are all private real estate and the coordinates are currently unknown. Rumors have been spread that his Golden Empire is to the very west of the Mushroom Kingdom. Fatass Wario Strikes Again So far the scheduled release date for this game is May 22, 2019. Some aspects of the game have been leaked, but so far not much about the game is known. This game seems to be Nintendo's next big sub title for the Mario series. The main character will be Wario, where you will play as the antagonist rather than usually playing as Mario or Luigi, the protagonist. This time, Wario seems to wearing his own robotic suit that he created himself with the help of Waluigi, who will be seen in the series. - Now being edited later on, it is confirmed that there is a lot of leaked resources of the game but not any actual leaked footage. It is proven that Black Yoshi will be involved as the antagonist and you will play as Wario. Wario must go through a series of challenges and levels to proceed and beat Black Yoshi, when his final task in the huge space station will be to destroy the Yoshi Kingdom. -The game has since been released and has been given a 9.8/10 by IGN. The story was amazing. The gameplay was sweet. The online compatibility was amazing. Wario Smells like horse shit mixed with indian food meow